Can A Hero Learn to Put Her First
by Sesshomarubyheart
Summary: Starfire and Nightwing got into an argument one night four years ago she left because of it. Batman and Galfore sent her back because she can't use her powers. Slade's targeting her, Blackfire's getting married, will her and Nightwing get back together with everything that's happening? Can he put her first for once? Or will his oppression for Slade destroy them for good?
1. Chapter 1

_Part One_

"_No you don't know anything! Stop doing this to me!" an angry __Tamaranean__ yelled at the young hero._

_He said nothing to her and watched her storm away. That was what he was awoken by the memory. They were eighteen when the fight happened between him and Starfire. She left, the other's stayed but they were angry with him that he had pushed her so much that she finally left. They were also upset because he didn't go after her. It had been two years since then he hadn't heard from her but he knew the others had. The loss of one member had separated them and at the same time weakened them as a team. He knew this all too well. She was the one who made fighting criminals easier with her powers she could always be continued on. With her gone fighting criminals was slightly harder and they had to work harder when fighting. _

_He was now known to everyone as Nightwing a name he took after Starfire had left. The others hadn't changed their names or outfits like he had. They had all finished growing a year ago leaving Cyborg with the same height he had always been 6'8 his appearance was the same as well. Raven was 5'6- 5'7 the only thing that really had changed on her was her hair being grown out by an inch. Beast Boy was 6'6 and had gained some muscles as well. Nightwing was 6'7, had changed his name, his outfit, had grown his hair out slightly, and had also gained some more well defined muscles. The last they saw Starfire she was about 5'6, her hair had become wavier, her English had improved, and she had developed a little more as well. Robin was now twenty as was Raven and Starfire. Cyborg was the oldest out of everyone at twenty-one and Beast Boy was the youngest nineteen. _

_After the dream he laid there in his bed and thought about their last encounter he couldn't even remember why she had started yelling at him or what had led up to it at all. He wondered if she even could. Last thing he had even heard she had gone back to Tamara. He soon got up from his bed, took a shower, got dressed, and then headed out to the common room. He looked around the area there really was no difference in the tower at all. Everything was mostly the same except for a new couch in the main room and the kitchen being redone a few months ago. Starfire's room was the same no one had touched it since she left. Cyborg had also upgraded their security and they had their own power so if the city went on a black out they would still have power. The team was on good terms when Starfire wasn't mentioned, which was avoided at most times if Nightwing was around. The others had soon came in and the daily routine of making breakfast was done and the arguing over tofu and meat had also begun. Raven and Beast Boy where actually a couple now as was Cyborg and Bumble Bee when they saw each other, none of this interfered with their missions though. Nightwing was single though he didn't mind he preferred being alone. Another thing that had changed he was more in touch these days with Batman also known to many as Bruce Wayne. He was technically the adopted son and had a part in the business that he sometimes left for a few days to go and be seen so everyone knew he was still alive. When he was there making an appearance he was known as a player because he was one. If he was there for a month he could have seen of been with three different girls but other than that he didn't usually spend time with women. _

"_So should we tell him?" Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg by the kitchen._

"_He'll find out when she arrives either way," Cyborg answered back quietly._

"_It's the position of do you want him to know a head of time or when she comes. Prepared or not?" Raven said looking at the two boys from the kitchen table._

"_What are you three talking about?" Nightwing said coming over to the group from the hallway. _

_Beast Boy looked at him and didn't say anything Raven was the one who had._

"_Starfire is coming today to stay for a few. Well more so Galfore is sending her as is Batman," Raven stated._

"_He knew and didn't tell me?" Nightwing stated plainly. _

_They didn't say anything else to him just looked._

"_Why are they sending her here?" He asked after a few seconds. _

_They shrugged, "Don't know that's just what we were told by her," Cyborg said._

_The doorbell was soon heard, Beast Boy got up and answered it and in came Starfire. She looked like she had the last time they saw her except her hair seemed a little longer and wavier then last time, as well as she seemed tired as well. Her mood was obvious though which made it clear to them why she was sent back there. She wasn't happy which meant she couldn't fly or use her powers. _

"_Hello friends it is wonderful to see you all again it's been a while," she said clearly to them her English was still pretty good from the time she had left it hadn't faltered._

"_It's been two years Starfire and we haven't heard much from you," Cyborg said._

"_I am sorry I have been busy with helping the grand ruler," she said to him. _

_Nightwing excused himself quietly when his communicator went off it was the one he had from Batman. He took it in a different room. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Part Two_

_~Outside the lounge: Nightwing~_

"_Yeah?" he said as he opened it. _

"_Did she arrive?" Batman asked_

"_Yes she did. How come you didn't inform me?"_

"_Does it really matter?"_

"_Yeah she kind of hates me or whatever," Nightwing said looking at him._

"_Then don't be around her. Me and Galfore thought it would be good for her to be around her friends. She's no use really if she can't fly or use her powers and she knows it; it's the only reason she agreed to go there," Batman said to him. _

"_Fine," he said to Batman then hung it up._

_Nightwing sighed then headed to his office where he spent so much of his time. _

_~Lounge: Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven~_

"_You were given the choice to come back here or stay on Tamara why did you come back?" Raven asked_

"_I've missed you all. It gave me a chance to come see you all," Starfire said with a smile._

"_Well little lady you know where your room is it's the same as before," Cyborg said to her with a smile._

"_Thanks," she said lightly and headed to her room. When she got in front of her door she pushed in the code the door slide open and she stepped inside. She looked around the room it was the same as she left it nothing had changed. She walked over to her mirror and looked at her reflection. She looked tired she ran her hand down the side of her face and slightly pale she realized. "This should be fun," she said lightly to herself. She wanted to sleep at the moment she was so tired she never let herself sleep back on her home planet. She walked over to her bed and laid on top of the covers closing her eyes and falling asleep. How wonderful it felt to actually sleep for once and feel at peace. When she had woken it was to a knock on her door. She stood up from the bed and stretched slightly as she walked over to the door. She opened it and found Beast Boy standing there._

"_Yes?" she asked lightly_

"_Dinner's ready Star," Beast Boy said looking at her. _

_Starfire smiled at him finally noticing the changes in him. She walked with him to the kitchen where the others where. She took in the appearance of the others and noticed the changes in them as well. They had all changed except for Cyborg who looked for the most part the same. She sat down at the table where the other's where. Cyborg soon placed the food on the table everyone was there except for Nightwing. _

"_When he change the name?" Starfire asked looking at something else._

_They looked at her, "He changed it a few months after you left," Beast Boy said to her. _

"_Well changing topic's, here's dinner," Cyborg said placing a plate in front of each of them. In front of them was pasta with pesto sauce on it._

_They ate there food in silence for a few till Beast Boy spoke up, "How long you gonna be here Star?"_

_Star shrugged her shoulders lightly, "I don't know," she said to him. _

"_Well it's great to have you back here little lady hasn't been the same." _

_Starfire just smiled at them and ate her food in quiet. After dinner Starfire headed to her room and saw a glimpse of Nightwing heading into his study. She slightly shook her head and went into her room. The door slide shut behind her. She walked over to her bed and laid down her face in the pillows. She closed her eyes and fell asleep she was awoken by the familiar sound of the bell. She just rolled over in the bed and went back to sleep. There was no point in her getting up she wasn't going to be any help to them. She got up a few hours later it was still pretty late or pretty early depending on how you looked at it. But she was still in the house alone. She had walked into the kitchen and made herself a hot chocolate and then went and sat down on the couch. She turned the tv on and just flipped through channels. She settled on the news channel and just sat there watching while drinking her hot chocolate. She had finished her drink in half an hour and it was sitting on the table in front of her. She didn't know what time it was but she listened to the door open and the team start to walk in._

_**Next part is out sooner just because I love my readers. And don't worry the length of the parts actually gets longer as the story goes on. Reviews are always appreciated and loved.** _


	3. Chapter 3

_Part Three_

_"Star why are you up so early?" Beast Boy asked her as he noticed her._

_The others looked over at her as well and waited for her response. Starfire shrugged her shoulders lightly. _

_"Well where going to sleep night Star," Cyborg said. _

_"Night friends," Star said from her seat. Starfire didn't realize it but Nightwing was lingering by the hallway that went to the bedrooms and was watching her. Star looked at the screen still and if her friends had come in front of her to see her face better they would have seen the tears that where on her cheeks. Starfire took in a deep breath and let it out slowly but she began to cry again. Nightwing watched her but starting to hear her cry was when he left. He had never liked it when she cried and he wasn't going to listen to it now. Starfire had ran her hand over her eyes and whipped away her tears she then went back to her room and went to sleep. She woke up when someone was knocking at her door. She got up and answered the door. In front of her was Raven._

_"Hello Raven can I help you?" Starfire asked her sweetly._

_"Do you want to come meditate with me like we used to do?" Raven asked_

_Starfire smiled, "Yes that would be glorious." Starfire stepped out of her room and walked with Raven into a room that had an alcove and that's where they sat cross legged. Starfire could usually float when doing this with Raven but she felt like she probably couldn't. When they started it was quiet for the most part but then Raven did something that she never really did she spoke. _

_"Why did you leave Star?" Raven asked_

_Starfire opened her eyes and looked at Raven for a second before she closed her eyes when she realized Raven's eyes were still closed. "I just felt like I had to leave." _

_"Why?" _

_"He was more interested in his work and didn't really love me."_

_"Was that the argument?" Raven asked then. _

_"No it wasn't the argument."_

_"Do you remember what it was?"_

_Star shook her head even though Raven couldn't see her, "No."_

_"Then why don't you talk to him? You were always so happy and now look Star you can't fly." _

_"Talk to him like that's going to happen he's been avoiding me if you haven't realized."_

_ Raven finally opened her eyes and looked at Star. It was quiet between them but it didn't last long Cyborg and Beast Boy came into the room._

_"Time to work out. Star are you going to come?" Cyborg asked her_

_Star looked over at them and gave them a small smile, "I guess I shall come with." Star followed the others down to the gym and watched the others work out. She leaned on the railing that was at the top and looked down and watched everyone. Her eyes scanned the room and landed on Nightwing she watched him. He didn't have a shirt on as he was doing some martial arts. After a while she realized she was starring and moved her eyes away from him. She then turned around and put her back on the railing and closed her eyes for a second. She let out a sigh and then turned back around they were wrapping up there work out. She walked out of the room and into the kitchen and grabbed a drink the others soon came out and just like when they were younger Beast Boy and Cyborg where playing video games. It made Star smile lightly she missed it. Raven came over and sat next to Star at the kitchen table. _

_"He was more interested in his work then me, I felt like I couldn't talk to him when I needed him, and when I tried to help him he would just get angry," Star said to Raven._

_Raven sat there quietly. "That's why I left. I can't stay somewhere when the person I cared about was pushing me away and was going to destroy himself," Star added. _

_It was then quiet except for the boys playing the game and Cyborg beating Beast Boy. After a while Starfire got up from her seat._

_"Where are you going Star?" Raven asked._

_"Nowhere," Star said and left the room. She took the elevator up to the roof and sat on the edge and watched the sun set. This was her favorite thing about Earth. It energized her and she felt wonderful. She leaned back on her hands and had her eyes closed. Without her powers the cold affected her more. It was slightly snowing and it was cold to her she wasn't use to it. She didn't realize how long she was out there but she was so tuned out she didn't hear someone on the roof with her. She came back when she felt something placed on her. She looked up and saw Nightwing._

_"What are you doing out here Starfire?" he asked looking down at her. _

_"Was watching the sun set," she said lightly._

_"That was a few hours ago," he said to her._

_She didn't say anything to him she heard a slight sigh from him. He leaned down and pulled her to her feet, "Come on Starfire you're going to freeze out here," he said and led her to the elevator. They got inside and it was quiet. When he had touched her skin it was cold to the touch. Starfire herself couldn't even tell. _

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love comments and thanks to those who are reading and have commented.**


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

Nightwing stood by the door while Starfire stood near the back of the elevator. The elevator jerked and it stopped. It made Starfire lose her footing and lurch forward. Nightwing grabbed her arm and steady her. Nightwing then went and pushed a button, "Cyborg."

After a few seconds Cyborg answered, "Yeah I know I'm working on it. Oh while I'm doing this have you seen Star?"

"She's in here with me," Nightwing said.

"Maybe we should just leave them in there together to talk," Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg but Nightwing heard him.

"Would you just fix it," Nightwing said.

"I'm working on it just chill out. It might be a few minutes or hours."

Nightwing didn't answer he just sat down against the wall. Starfire stood where she was. After a few minutes she could begin to see her breath when she breathed. They were still closer to the roof so they weren't exactly all the way in the down in the shaft so it got colder faster.

Nightwing looked over at Starfire, "Starfire just sit down its going to be a while. Plus its slightly warmer."

Starfire didn't say anything but she did sit down and wrapped the blanket around her tighter that Nightwing had put over her on the roof. Nightwing closed his eyes and placed his head back against the elevator. Starfire sat there quietly. After a few minutes she felt colder she took her hands and rubbed her arms up and down trying to warm them but her hands where pretty cold as well. Nightwing opened his eyes and looked at her. He was in his uniform which was designed to keep him warm till a certain point. Nightwing moved over to Starfire and took her hands and rubbed them together with his hands. Starfire watched him.

"Starfire your freezing," he said to her after a few seconds. He then started to run his hands over her arms to warm them up. He got them slightly warmer. "How's that?"

"Better, thanks." It was then quiet again and Nightwing went back to the corner where he was before.

"Hey so it might be a little bit longer," Cyborgs voice came.

"What is a little bit longer?" Nightwing asked him from his position.

"Um an hour or so?"

"Why?"

"I need to go make a part," Cyborg said.

"Fine hurry up."

There conversation then ended. Nightwing then looked over at Starfire. "Starfire why don't you come over here it'll be warmer."

Starfire just came over she didn't say anything. She sat next to him and was quiet.

"How have you been?" Nightwing asked her.

"Fine."

"Starfire if your fine then why can't you fly?" Nightwing asked her

"I've been tired," she said lightly.

He looked at her. Starfire closed her eyes then. The elevator jerked and woke Starfire and Nightwing up. They both stood up and the elevator doors then opened.

"Finally," Nightwing said as he left the elevator.

Cyborg watched him walk away and then looked at Starfire, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she said and walked towards her room.

"Where are you going?" Cyborg asked

"To take a warm shower," she said.

"Okay," Cyborg said.

Star headed to her room and once she was inside her room she stripped her clothes off. She then walked into her bathroom turned the shower on and got in. For a few minutes she let the warm water go over her body she enjoyed it. After a few more minutes she started to wash her hair afterwards she turned the water off and stepped out wrapping the towel around her. She stepped into the room and found Nightwing in her room.

~Nightwing~

Nightwing had left the elevator and gone to his room. He had gone over to his table that had papers on it. It also had a mirror above the table. He pulled his mask off and rubbed his eyes. He sighed lightly and then put his mask back on. He decided he was going to check on Starfire. He left his room and headed towards her room. He knocked on the door and there was no answer. He didn't feel like calling her name since it would call the attention of the others. He pushed in the code to her room and walked in. He looked around her room it looked the same she hadn't changed anything since she had been back. He heard someone step out of the bathroom and saw Starfire in just a towel wrapped around her.

**Okay so here is the next chapter thanks for the comments and I hope this new style is a lot easier for you to read. Comments please I absolutely love them. **


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

~Bedroom normal~

Starfire looked at him, "You need something Richard?" she asked going over to her mirror and combing her hair out. He looked at her he wasn't expecting her to use his real name. He had only told her his real name before the others all found out after she left when he started leaving more to be seen with Bruce. But how she said his name almost seemed icy cold or distant he couldn't tell. Actually he found himself looking at her and couldn't help it. She was just in a towel he could see her long legs her hair that seemed to straighten at the moment. He pulled his eyes away from her as she turned back around and looked at him.

"Just seeing how you are," he said to her.

She looked at him, "I'm fine I told you."

"Your fine then you should be able to use your powers and fly Starfire."

Starfire looked at him, "I'm fine and I don't see why you care." She then turned around and walked back into the bathroom shutting the door behind her after she had grabbed some clothes off her desk. He stayed in the room and waited for her to come back out. She came out and she had a pair of blue jeans on and a black shirt that was low cut.

"Don't like your outfit?" he asked her

"I don't feel like wearing it right now and besides the suns not out anymore."

He let out a breath they were doing it again arguing over something stupid and they weren't even together. "Starfire I don't want to argue with you. I just want to figure out what's wrong so it can be fixed."

She looked at him for a second, "Who says it can be fixed?"

He looked at her.

"I'm fine Richard, don't worry," she said her voice was softer than originally.

He looked at her for a few seconds then left the room without another word. Starfire had watched him leave. She had gone over to her bed and laid on her back looking at the ceiling for a second and just thought. She gave herself a light smile and closed her eyes. She didn't plan on falling asleep but she did. She woke up a few hours later and looked over at the clock near her bed. It was about six in the morning. She got up from her bed and combed her hair a little and then left the room. She went into the kitchen and grabbed something to eat and sat at the table and ate her food. It was quiet at the moment she wasn't use to the quiet. Here or back home it was never quiet at this time something was always going on. An hour later and people started to come out to the main room.

"Starting to get up early again Star," Beast Boy said.

She gave a light smile. "I've been up earlier before. So this isn't really that early."

"Course not."

"What did you do there?" Cyborg asked

"Um paper work mostly," she said. "Really boring."

"Course," Cyborg said.

Star looked at them, "Have you figured out who he was yet?"

Raven looked at her, "Who?"

"Slade."

They just looked at her Starfire was the last to ever speak Slade's name it had always made Nightwing go on a hunt or hours in his study.

"No, we haven't but he's been laying low ever since you left," Raven said.

"Course hasn't stopped our leader from obsessing over it," Beast Boy said.

"Why did you want to know?" Raven asked

"Just curious."

Nightwing then entered the room. He walked over to the fridge and pulled a drink out and shut it. He looked at his team who were quiet now, "What?"

"Nothing," Beast Boy said.

"Sure," he said and then his communicator went off.

He opened it and Batman was on the screen.

"Yes?"

"You're coming this weekend right?" Batman asked

Nightwing thought for a second and remembered what he was talking about, "Yes I'm coming."

"You forgot didn't you," he stated plainly.

"No I didn't forget I'm coming I'll be leaving soon."

"Okay."

Nightwing then got off the communicator with Batman. "You guys going to be good for a few days without me?"

"Aren't we always?" Cyborg asked

"okay," he said and then left the room.

Starfire looked at the others after he left.

"He's made up with his father and goes back ever once and a while to make an appearance," cyborg said.

"Okay," Starfire said and got up from her chair, "I'm gonna go out for a bit."

"Okay do you want someone to come with?" Raven asked.

"No I'll be fine." Starfire then walked out of the lobby and took the elevator down and walked out of the area of the tower. She walked around the city. She hadn't really gone far from the tower. Why would she go far she was walking it made everything more of an effort when she was walking. She came across the small wooded area of the city and walked on the edge of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six

"Look who decided to come back," a female voice said.

Starfire looked around and didn't see anyone.

"Up here little sister," the voice said and Starfire looked up and saw her sister. Starfire just stared at her sister, "What no words little sister," Blackfire said and smiled at her sister.

"What are you doing here?" Starfire asked her sister.

"I've been looking for you," Blackfire said.

"Why?" Starfire asked suspiciously.

"Well I needed someone around for my wedding," Blackfire said with a smirk. She landed on her feet next to Starfire.

Starfire looked at her sister, "You're getting married?"

"Yes," Blackfire said.

"To who?"

"To a pretty rich guy," Blackfire said.

"And why did you want me around?"

"Because you're my sister.

"Blackfire you've tried to kill me multiply times."

"Oh come now sis you believe in forgiving remember."

Starfire looked at her sister, "I'll think about it."

"Fine," Blackfire said and then flew into the air."

"Does he know?"

"About what?"

"You?"

"Yes he knows what I am and what I can do. He doesn't care," Blackfire said then was gone.

Starfire watched her go and then headed back to the tower. 'Great my sister can find someone and get married and she's worse than me,' Starfire thought to herself as she entered the tower.

"Hey Star something on your mind?" Cyborg asked seeing her as she walked into the room.

"Blackfire's getting married," she said.

Everyone looked at her, "what?"

"Yeah she's getting married."

"How do you know that?"

"She came and found me," Star said as she walked over to the fridge. "Her life goes all right and mine goes all wrong," she mumbled to herself.

"Come on Star your life hasn't gone all wrong," Beast Boy said to her.

"Sure," she said as she walked away with a bottle of water and headed to her room. She laid on her bed and had some water. She went out the next day and was by the forest again. She leaned against a tree.

"Back here so soon thought you would be," Blackfires voice came as she came to stand in front of her sister. "Come on," Blackfire said and held her hand out to her sister.

Starfire looked at it then took her sister's hand. Blackfire then took off into the air with Starfire. "Remember how we learned how to fly?"

"Yes," Starfire said.

"Member Star only happy thoughts even if you don't feel happy. Remember the past and what made you happy?"

"Yes," Star said.

"Then remember it," Blackfire said. She had taken Star high up. Star looked at her sister. Blackfire then let go of Starfire's hand. Starfire started to fall. She started to think of the old days. How happy she had been. She thought of her and Richard she couldn't help the smile. She didn't realize it but she was keeping air.

"Good little sister," Star heard her sisters voice come. Starfire looked at her sister and then looked down.

"So where is the Boy wonder these days?" Blackfire asked looking at her sister.

Starfire just shrugged her shoulder. "I don't know."

"Whatever it was forgive him you were much happier with him."

Starfire gave her sister a side glance then headed off towards the tower. She went in through an open window and the others looked at her.

"Looks like you are doing better Star you can fly again," Cyborg said.

Star gave a smile.

"Does that mean you'll be leaving soon?" Beast Boy asked

"I don't know," Star said to them.

They didn't say anything else and for the next couple days Star left the tower early to go out flying the thing she missed the most. The day Nightwing was coming home Cyborg had set up shooting targets for Starfire and they were watching her. Nightwing had arrived in the middle of her workout. She hadn't lost her touch she was precise with ever movement and ever attack. She soon ended and landed near the others.

"That was great Star," Cyborg said to her.

"Thanks."

Nightwing looked at her it was a change, "So what did I miss when I was gone?"

"Not much," Cyborg said.

"Seems she's doing better than when she left."

"Course she just needed her big sister," Blackfire's voice came.

"What are you doing here Blackfire?" Nightwing asked.

"Seeing my sister. I'm taking her out to get her fitted for a dress," Blackfire said.

Star looked at her sister and rolled her eyes.

Nightwing was confused and that was obvious, "My sister is getting married," Star said to him.

"Yes and my lovely sister here is going to be part of my wedding so come we have to get going," Blackfire said to Star.

"Who are you marrying?" Nightwing asked her

"I'm marrying Seth Hawkins." Blackfire said

"He from here?"

"No he's not from here but he can move anywhere he owns his own business," Blackfire said. She then grabbed Star's hand and she was then off. They were gone in a few seconds from everyone's site.

~Rest of Titans~

The titans had watched Starfire disappear with her sister.

"So do you guys actually believe her sister?" Nightwing asked them.

They looked at him, "If you're asking if we've looked him up no. Star is giving her the benefit of the doubt at the moment since she helped her to regain her powers," Cyborg said.

Nightwing just looked at them.

"Just relax she can take care of herself if she needs to," Cyborg said to him as he headed inside with Beast Boy and Raven following behind him. Nightwing stayed outside for a few more seconds before he headed back into the tower.


	7. Chapter 7

Part Seven 

Nightwing was the only one still up when Starfire finally came back to the tower a few hours before midnight. He looked at her she had a black bag over her arm as she walked in. Once inside she leaned against the wall near the door and took off her shoes. She took a step and she seemed uneasy on her feet. She swayed slightly as she walked.

"Starfire are you okay?" Nightwing asked her.

"Yeah," she said as she continued to walk and almost lost her balance a little but steadied herself easily.

He got up and came over near her, "Star, what did you and your sister do tonight."

"Um the mall got my dress for Blackfires wedding, then went to her place meet her husband and had a few drinks."

"And what's a few?" he asked her

"No idea," she said and then walked away from him.

He watched her walk away and towards the hallway for her room. Once she got into her room she dropped the dress into a chair and then laid on her bed and fell asleep. When she woke up the next morning her head was killing her. She moaned slightly and then got up from her bed and headed out to the main room. The boys where playing video games and where yelling she sat down at the table with a cup of water. She placed her head against the table and moaned slightly more.

"Something wrong Star?" Raven asked her looking up from her book across the room from her.

"She has a hangover," Nightwing said from a separate chair that was near the couch.

"Oh go out drinking with your sister?" Cyborg asked

"Not really out just at her house," Star said her head still on the table.

"Take some aspirin and drink water you'll be fine," Cyborg said from the couch.

Star didn't move she didn't want to. She heard someone get up but didn't move to see who it was. After a few seconds someone came over near her. She picked her head up and looked at Nightwing. He handed her something she took it; it was aspirin.

"Thanks," she said lightly. He didn't say anything to her just went back to his seat and watched the others play games. Starfire took the aspirin with the water and then closed her eyes putting her head against the table. She blocked out all the sounds around her but that didn't last long. Someone had come in.

"What are you doing here?" Nightwing asked

"Came to see my sister," the voice said, "What's wrong with her?"

"You got her drunk she has a hangover."

"She didn't even drink that much," the voice said and then came over to be next to Starfire. "Oh come on Star you've had stronger stuff then that back home."

"Shut up Blackfire," Star said her head still on the table.

"But you still are testy afterwards," Blackfire laughed, "How long has it been since you had a drink anyways?"

"Well let's see I didn't have any when I was original here so that's a few years then after that went back home didn't drink and then came here and had a few drinks with you. So um about maybe four years," Star said to her sister.

"Well then we'll just have to get you use to it again."

Starfire picked her hand up and waved at her sister, "Go away."

"No we're going out remember."

"We are?" Star asked picking her head up to give her sister a curious look.

"Yes, have some finally wedding touches to do and I need you."

Starfire sighed at her sister, "Okay fine. Let me go put on some different clothes."

"Fine," Blackfire said almost impatiently.

Starfire left the room and went into her room. Once in her room Star took her clothes off and placed a short dress on that went to her knees and was low cut. It was a dark blue dress and she put on a pair of black boots as well. She then left her room and came back out to where her sister was waiting for her.

"I like that Star good thing I have the car," Blackfire said holding out keys.

The others then looked at Star, "Had no idea you had that dress when did you get it?"

"I got it a few days ago. I'll see you later."

"Have fun Star," Beast Boy said to her.

Starfire waved her hand as she left the tower with her sister.

The day out with her sister was full of going to different shops to get things. They went to flower shops, cake shops, and went to register for wedding gifts. "How about drinks?" Blackfire asked as they were driving from the last shop.

"Not tonight Blackfire," Star said as she looked out the window of the car.

"Why so sad you had so many men paying attention to you."

"Did I?" Star questioned not looking at her sister.

Blackfire smirked, "Course it wasn't the man you wanted to notice was it?"

That got Star's attention and she looked at her sister, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do you wanted Nightwing to notice. You still love him."

"Never said I stopped," Star said as the car pulled up in front of the tower and she got out of the car.

"Well I'll see you in a few," Blackfire said and then was gone.

Starfire entered the tower everyone was still up.

"How was your day?" Cyborg asked

"It was tiring," Star said, "To many stores."

"Your sister seems like she would be the one to shop all the time," Raven said.

"Yeah," Star said and sat down on the stool crossing her leg over the other. She then leaned her arm on the counter. "Who won?"

"Who else but me," Cyborg said grinning.

"You just had to ask didn't you?" Beast Boy said sitting on the couch his arms folded.

Raven gave a light smile as she came over and sat next to him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, "It's okay."

That made Beast Boy smile and put his arm behind her. Raven then put her head on his shoulder.

**Hope everyone is enjoying the story and loved this chapter. Comments are always loved. **


	8. Chapter 8

_Part Eight_

Without warning the screen came on and a face appeared on it. "Hello Titans long time no see," the male voice said. The titans looked at the screen and the person who was on it. They haven't seen the person in a while. "Oh and I see Koriand'r is back," the voice said.

"What do you want Slade?" Nightwing said standing in front of the screen.

"Just come to say I'm back I hope you're ready for the fun Titans. Oh and remember I am the thing that keeps you up at night, the evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind... I will never rest. And neither will you." Slade laughed and then the feed was cut.

"Cyborg find where that was transmitted from," Nightwing said.

"On it," Cyborg said and was at the computer typing things in.

The room was silent while Cyborg was at the controls after a half an hour Cyborg leaned back in his chair.

"Well?" Nightwing asked.

"It can't be traced," Cyborg said.

That wasn't what Nightwing wanted to hear and everyone knew it. Nightwing walked away and at some point they all heard him hit something. The room was silent for a while.

"So Star you going to leave?" Beast Boy asked her.

Star looked at him and shook her head, "Not right now I'm staying for Blackfire's wedding."

"Well then let's all get ready for what we know is coming?" Cyborg said and then headed towards his room.

They all left the room leaving Star by herself and then after a few she headed up to the roof. She stood up there looking out at the city. It was slightly windy so her dress blew to the side a little. The elevator doors opened and she heard them slide open.

"What you doing up here Starfire?" Nightwings voice came from behind her.

"Just looking at the view," she said to him. He came and stood a few steps away from her. "What are you doing up here?" she asked him.

"Come up here to think sometimes," he said.

She turned and faced him, "Just don't become obsessed again."

He looked at her seriousness on his face, "Don't Starfire."

"What?" she said to him.

"Don't start. This needs to end with him."

"And you heard what he said to you. He's doing it because he knows it gets at you. The more you obsess about it the less you sleep and then he wins because you can't think straight."

He didn't say anything else to her just walked away. After he was gone Star ran her hand across her face. She then turned to head into the tower when she felt something sting her.

"Ow," she said to herself as her hand went to her neck and pulled a small needle out of her neck. She turned around and looked at the area. She then walked into the elevator and when it was going down she started to feel dizzy and sick. The needle was still in her hand as the elevator opened. She walked down the hallway and put her hand against the wall as she started to feel dizzy. She was passing Nightwing's room when her hand slightly hit it harder then she thought to steady herself. When Nightwing opened the door she fell to her knees.

"Star," Nightwing said as he kneeled down next to her. She had one of her hands in a grip over the needle. Nightwing noticed, "What do you have Star?" he asked and opened her hand and took the needle out of her hand as he looked at it. She couldn't keep her eyes open anymore as well as sit up anymore. She started to pass out and Nightwing picked her up. He brought her to the medical room and called Cyborg up. When Cyborg came in Starfire was on the table and Nightwing was waiting for him.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked

"Don't know but she had this," Nightwing said handing the needle over to Cyborg. Cyborg took it and looked at it.

"Mh. I'm going to take some blood and run what's in this," he said. Cyborg drew blood from Star first and was running that while he started to run an analyst over what was in the needle. They both then waited for the results because at the moment that's all they could do. The sooner the results came in the better it was for Starfire. Both the tests came in at the same time. Cyborg looked over what was in the needle.

"Well?" Nightwing asked

"It had metallic chromium in it," Cyborg said.

"She's allergic to that."

"Yeah but usually she would still be conscious," Cyborg said as he looked over Starfire's blood test. "She has a good amount in her system. The best I can think of is to give her fluids to help it go through her system faster other than that we should watch her."

Nightwing nodded his head. Cyborg hooked an IV up and Nightwing told Cyborg to leave that he would stay.

"Okay call me if you need me then," Cyborg said and then left the room. Nightwing had fallen asleep in a chair that was next to Starfire and the bed she was in. Beast Boy came in early in the morning waking Nightwing up.

"What?"

"Slades on the screen," Beast Boy said.

Nightwing got up from the chair and followed Beast Boy into the main room where Slade was on the screen.

"There he is and what no Koriand'r with him," Slade said a laugh in his words.

"What do you want Slade?"

"Just checking to see if Koriand'r is enjoying the gift I sent her last night. I see that she is," Slade said.

Nightwing and the others just looked at the screen. Now Nightwing and Cyborg knew how Starfire got the metallic chromium into her system. The screen then went dark and just like the first time Cyborg couldn't trace it.

"What was he talking about?" Beast Boy asked

"Don't worry about it; it's fine," Nightwing said and walked away from them. He went back into the medical room where Starfire was still. He sat in the chair next to her and looked at her. She came there to get her powers back and here she is, targeted by Slade. His communicator went off. He looked at it and opened it.

"Yeah?"

"Galfore has been trying to get in touch with Starfire since last night where is she?" Batman asked Nightwing.

"She's not able to answer him at the moment."

"Why not?"

"She was injected with metallic chromium," Nightwing said.

"By who?"

"Slade."

"Well then she better be okay if not Galfore might take this as an act of war," Batman said.

"We're handling it as soon as she wakes I'll have her call him."

"Fine, keep me in touch with what is happening." Batman said then ended the call.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter so it took a few but college is winding down and I had a lot of papers do. Also I will probably get one or two more chapters out before I go on vacation for a week.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Part Nine_

_Nightwing sighed and put the communicator on a table next to him. He looked over at Starfire and then leaned back against the chair. She was still in the dress that she wore last night and he looked over her. She looked lovely in the dress he liked it. He caught himself before he got any further in his thoughts. He closed his eyes and didn't realize that he had fallen asleep until there was movement next to him. He opened his eyes and found that Starfire had woken up next to him. Starfire went to pull the needle out of her arm._

"_Star don't do that," Nightwings voice said to her._

_Starfire turned and looked at him. Nightwing got up and came to the other side of her. He pulled it out for her and then placed a cloth over it with some pressure. _

"_How do you feel?" he asked her_

_Starfire looked at him, "Fine." _

"_Are you up to calling someone?" Nightwing asked_

_She looked at him for a second, "Sure." _

"_Okay, come on," Nightwing said to her and held his hand out to her._

_Starfire took his hand without hesitation and got off the bed and followed him into another room. It had a huge computer in front of her and controls all around her. He had her sit in a chair as she reached over her and typed in some commands and then she saw Galfore on the screen. _

"_There you are. Where have you been I've been trying to contact you," Galfore said._

"_I'm sorry I was busy," Starfire said with a light smile to him. _

"_Are you okay?" he asked her_

"_Course I am."_

"_I wanted to know my princess are you coming back?" he asked her_

"_Not right now, I wish to stay," she said to him. _

"_Of course it's your decision," Galfore said and then after goodbyes he was gone. _

_Nightwing then spoke, "Maybe you should go back Starfire."_

"_Why?" she asked turning in the chair to look at him. _

"_You were targeted Starfire by Slade it's dangerous."_

_She looked at him, "We were always targeted and getting hurt was always a possibility."_

"_Star," he said._

"_I'm staying and I will be fine," she said to him and then got up to leave the room. _

_Nightwing grabbed her wrist before she was out of the room and she turned and looked at him, "No one wants you to get hurt Star." He let go of her then. Starfire left the room and was out in the kitchen. Nothing was said to her when she was out there. Two people didn't know what happened and two people did they were going to keep it quiet. After Starfire grabbed some food she then went into her rooms and put on her outfit that she had always worn when she was there. She then left her room and came back out to the main room. They looked at her and she came over and sat on the couch. The rest of the day went by quietly and Nightwing was nowhere to be found when it was dinner time. _

"_In the room?" Starfire asked_

"_Yes," Cyborg said._

_Starfire got up from her seat and headed to Nightwings office where he would send hours on end looking over files. She didn't bother knocking he never answered. She just put in the code and entered the room. She looked at him he was looking over files so intensely he didn't realize she was there. _

"_Something's haven't changed," she said. That got his attention and he turned in his seat and looked at her._

"_And since when do you just come in without knocking?" he asked her._

"_Since I know you won't hear me knocking. It's late come out and eat something."_

"_Well there's something that hasn't changed," he said with a slight smile, "And you know how it is."_

"_Let's not argue about this just come out and eat something." _

_He looked at her and then got up, "Fine," he said and walked towards his door that slide open. He waited for her to leave first and then he followed._

_~Nightwing~_

_After Nightwing ate some food he went back to his study after everyone else went back to bed. He looked over the familiar file that he didn't have an identity for. Slades file was filled with everything they knew but there was so much they didn't know. He had maps up over the room where they fought him or where he had been seen. But for a few years he had disappeared when Starfire left now he was back why? That was his question. That was what he had put into the file. He had targeted Starfire the other night and he didn't know why. The questions here going through his mind and he couldn't figure it out. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes falling asleep and entering a dream. A dream about her and familiar arguments that they had._

"_You care more about that then you do me!" Starfire yelled at him._

"_Star don't start you know I'm doing this…" Robin was cut off._

"_You're doing this for you and no one else don't try to say you're doing this for us!" Starfire yelled more at him._

"_Starfire I am tired of this same argument ever time," Robin said to her._

_Starfire looked at him, "I am tired of you caring more about that stupid case then me," she said as tears came to her eyes._

"_Star don't cry," Robin said coming over to her. Now he felt guilty. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry Star really I am." _

_She nodded her head against him. _

_Nightwing then woke up with a jerk and looked around the room. He sighed lightly and rubbed his eyes. "Why?" he asked himself. Why was he dreaming about her lately and why couldn't he stop. He got up from his chair and then went to the workout room to go some rounds on the punching bag. He had taken his shirt and mask off. He was working all the frustrations off and forgetting about what was happening. After a few hours he was finished and went to his room to take a shower. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Part Ten_

_Once he was out of the shower the alarm went off. He put his clothes on and meet the others out in the main room Starfire was out there as well. She looked wide awake and alert. _

"_What do we have?" _

"_Red X," Cyborg said._

"_Let's get going," Nightwing said. _

_Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy where in the sky. Cyborg was in the car and Nightwing was on his motorcycle. They arrived at a jeweler store. Red X was leaving with a bag in his hand. He stopped when he noticed the Titan's._

"_Well look what we have here the Titans. Getting a little slow on arriving aren't you," X said to them. _

"_X drop the bag," Nightwing said to him._

"_Don't think so kid," X said and then had one of his X's go out that Nightwing dodge but barley. "Oh look cuties back."_

_Star sent a star bolt at him. X disappeared and then appeared again somewhere else. "Come on cutie dating me would be so much better than being with the kid here," X said. _

_Star's hands where glowing as where her eyes._

"_Seriously every time you flirt with her aren't you going to realize she's not interested," Raven said to him. _

_Nightwing took X's distraction as an opportunity and throw a batarang at X and caught X off guard who took a step back. X looked at Nightwing and then sent another X at Nightwing which caught him this time. Nightwing was wrapped up in the X and was on the ground. Cyborg was over by him and trying to get it off before Red X had trapped Cyborg in X as well. Both boys where on the ground trapped in the X's. Raven and Starfire looked at each other. Beast Boy was near them. Red X then teleported again and was further away. _

"_Beast Boy get them out. Come on Raven," Starfire said and then her and Raven took off towards Red X. Leaving Beast Boy to deal with getting the others out of the X's. Starfire threw a star bolt stopping Red X before he could jump. He looked at the two girls. _

"_Drop the bag," Raven said to him. _

"_Don't think so," he said and then was moving away. Raven caught X in one of her energy's pulling him closer to them. Star took the bag from him. _

"_Thanks," she said to him looking at it. _

"_Have you two ever thought about joining the other side? You both would make hot villains and would be very good at it." _

_The girl just looked at him and wasn't expecting what happened next. He sent a shock x and then sent two x's at them pinning them both to the wall of a building. The girls struggled against the x's holding them. X came over to the girls and grabbed the bag from Starfire's hands._

"_Thanks cutie you've made this fun," Red X said very close to her. _

"_X get away from them," Nightwing's voice came. _

_Red X then disappeared the boys came over to the girls._

"_You guys okay?" Cyborg said as he started working on the X's._

"_Yes," Raven said. _

_Cyborg got the X's off in a few minutes and the girls were standing there. _

"_Let's get back to the tower," Nightwing said. _

_They all arrived back at the tower, "Well first time back together and we lose that's fun," Beast Boy said. _

_No one said anything to him. They all sat down and it was quiet. _

_Nightwing finally spoke from his seat on another chair in the room, "I know it's been a while since we've worked all together but let's remember we do things as a team."_

_Starfire looked at him, "What are you saying?"_

"_I'm saying you and Raven going off shouldn't have happened," he said looking at her. _

"_How is that any different than what you do with Slade? Actually yours is worse," Starfire said standing up and looking at him. _

_He also stood up everyone else watched the two. "It is completely different."_

"_No its not you are more likely to get killed by going after Slade by yourself then Red X was going to hurt us. X doesn't hurt people like Slade does."_

"_Are you seriously comparing two villains to each other?"_

_Starfire closed her eyes and then opened them, "You are so aggravating," she said and then walked away. _

_Nightwing went after her, "We're not done Starfire."_

"_I am done talking," she said. _

"_We are not done discussing this Starfire. You put yourself and Raven both in danger."_

_Starfire turned and looked at him, "How did I put either of us in danger it's X."_

"_I don't care who it is you know that you shouldn't go off by yourself."_

"_I didn't I went with Raven and we were fine."_

"_Then why did you both get caught," he asked her. _

_She just looked at him, "We weren't hurt now where we?"_

"_No put you could have been and you have been hurt since you have been back."_

"_Yes by Slade not by Red X. Slade is more dangerous and if I remember correctly you've gone after him by yourself multiply times and we were hurt because of that," Starfire said to him._

_It took him a back for a second but then he recovered, "I am the leader Starfire don't forget."_

_She looked at him and then shook her head, "Fine, I'm sorry." Then she walked away from him and entered her room. _

_He stared at her door for a second before he went to his own room. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Part Eleven_

_~Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg~_

_They had just gotten back from there encounter with Red X and they were sitting there when Nightwing and Starfire started to argue. _

_Nightwing spoke from his seat on another chair in the room, "I know it's been a while since we've worked all together but let's remember we do things as a team."_

_Starfire looked at him, "What are you saying?"_

"_I'm saying you and Raven going off shouldn't have happened," he said looking at her. _

"_How is that any different than what you do with Slade? Actually yours is worse," Starfire said standing up and looking at him. _

_He also stood up everyone else watched the two. "It is completely different."_

"_No its not you are more likely to get killed by going after Slade by yourself then Red X was going to hurt us. X doesn't hurt people like Slade does."_

"_Are you seriously comparing two villains to each other?"_

_Starfire closed her eyes and then opened them, "You are so aggravating," she said and then walked away. _

_Nightwing went after her, "We're not done Starfire."_

_They watched as they left the room they could slightly hear both of them argue but no one said anything for a few. _

"_So I'll go with they still like each other," Beast Boy said._

"_Yeah we know they do," Cyborg said. _

"_Then what's with all the arguing?" Beast Boy asked._

"_There picking up where they left off. They didn't really finish arguing last time she was here. Plus she was hurt when she left," Raven said from her seat._

"_Let's not be like that babe," Beast Boy said to Raven as he put his arm behind her._

_Raven looked at him and gave a light smile._

"_Oh would you two stop," Cyborg said._

"_You're just jealous that Bee's not here," Beast Boy said to Cyborg._

"_Yeah right," Cyborg said._

"_Well you two use to make fun of those two being together or not," Raven said, "I think they'll get back together after they have argued ever thing they could."_

"_Well they get a long ever once and a while. Plus there nice to each other as well," Beast Boy said. _

"_Yeah. Maybe we should lock them in a room together," Cyborg joked. _

"_I believe that's a very good idea," a voice from the tv said._

_They looked at the screen and saw Batman on it. "How long have you been there?" Raven asked_

"_Long enough and those two need to quit arguing or it's just going to bring the team down," Batman said to them, "No one needs to get hurt just because those two can't get along."_

"_So what are you proposing?" Cyborg asked_

"_Inviting all of you to the mansion and perhaps they get trapped in an elevator that goes down to the cave," Batman said._

"_That sounds very good. But what makes you think you can get them into the same place at the same time?" Raven asked_

"_That'll be easy enough, besides if we need to we can watch them." _

"_Well then we shall see you then," Cyborg said and then the call ended._

"_You think it'll work?" Beast Boy asked the others._

"_We'll see hopeful it does there fighting needs to stop. Besides it'll be like a vacation for us," Cyborg said._

"_Yeah well I'm going to bed," Raven said as she got up. Beast Boy got up and followed her._

"_Behave you two," Cyborg joked which made Raven turn slightly red from his comment. She also had her powers throw a book at him, "Shut up." _

_Cyborg stayed in the main room a little bit longer before he finally headed to his own room for the night. _


	12. Chapter 12

_Part Twelve_

_The next morning everyone was in the main room before the tv came on and Batman appeared on it. _

"_Morning," Batman said._

_Nightwing looked up at the screen, "You need something?"_

"_I'm inviting you and your whole team to the mansion for a little vacation," Batman said plainly._

"_We're busy here," Nightwing said._

"_I'm inviting but I'm also telling you to come home. Have some press conferences you need to come to," Batman said._

_Nightwing sighed, "Fine we'll be there tonight." _

_The titans packed for a few days being over in Gotham. Once they were finished packing they all got into the t-ship which had been modified since the last time Starfire saw it. It was bigger and had more gadgets added to it. The flight to Gotham was quiet and when they arrived the ship was parked into the bat cave. They were meet by Alfred and Bruce when they got out of the ship. _

"_Don't forget you're just yourselves while you're here," Bruce said to them._

"_Course," Nightwing said to him. _

"_Alfred will show you to your rooms," Bruce said as they all headed to the elevator and took it up._

_The next morning the news was about how Richard had come back home for conferences and brought friends with him. They were eating breakfast while the news was on. _

"_Well that was fast," Garfield said. __**(Beast Boy for those of you who don't know also known as Gar)**_

"_For them it's a little late," Richard said._

"_Oh when would you have expected it?" Victor asked __**(Cyborg)**_

"_Last night on the midnight news," Richard said as he had a drink of his coffee._

"_Star what do you go by when you're here? Koriand'r is kind of hard for people to say," Gar said._

_Star smiled at him, "I go by Kori Andres," she said to him. _

"_What are you doing today?" Alfred asked them._

"_No idea," Victor said._

"_Perhaps we shall go shopping," Kori said to them. _

"_With what money?" Rachel asked_

"_I use to do work remember I have money. Besides Rachel we need to find you something," Kori said to Rachel._

"_What's wrong with what I have?" she asked_

"_Nothing, I'm thinking something different," Kori said to her._

"_You guys should probably go with them. She hasn't been back in a while and everyone's been asking about her," Richard said to them._

"_They have been asking because you two where together when you scarcely came back here and now you come back and see other women every day," Bruce said to him._

"_Either way, you guys could be known as body guards," Richard said to them._

"_Fun," Gar said seemingly excited. _

"_Does anything not excite you?" Rachel asked her boyfriend._

"_Meat babe," Gar said to her._

"_Course," she said. _

"_Well let's go," Kori said getting up from the table._

"_You not coming man?" Victor asked Richard. _

"_No, maybe some other time," Richard said._

"_Take the car," Bruce said to them._

"_Which one?" Kori asked_

"_Anyone except two of them," Bruce said._

"_Okay so the usually," Kori said as she left the room with the others and went to the garage. She grabbed the keys from the slot they were in._

_Victor almost started to drool when he saw the cars, "Victor you can drive," Kori said tossing him the keys. _

"_Awesome," he said as he took the keys and got into the driver seat. The other's got into the car as well. Kori gave Victor the directions and they found a parking spot in the mall's garage. The minute they entered the mall there was pauperize around them. _

"_Now I see why he told us to be body guards," Victor said to Gar. _

"_Yeah," Gar said back to him. _

"_Kori are you and the famous Richard Grayson adopted son to Bruce Wayne still together?" one person asked her. _

_Kori gave the person a sweet smile, "We're taking a break but are still great friends," she said to him. _

"_Do you care that he's with other women?" they asked her_

"_No," she said to them and then her and Rachel began to walk away as Gar and Victor had the pauperize go away. Kori took her and Rachel to a dress shop and had Rachel try on dresses._

"_I hate dresses Kori," Rachel said to her coming out with a dress on._

"_But you look good in them," Kori said to her._

_Rachel gave her a slight look, "Fine one more please?" Kori said_

"_Fine," Rachel said after Kori gave her a pout._

"_Yeah," Kori said clapping her hands together and then got up and handed Rachel a dress. Rachel put it on and then came out with it on._

"_I like this," Rachel said looking at herself in the mirror. It was a dark purple dress that went down to the floor and had a cut on either side of her legs that went up to her knees, it had small thin straps on it, and was a little low cut as well. _

"_I thought you would. Get it?" Kori asked_

"_Fine just this one thing and that's it," Rachel said sighing as she went back in to change into her clothes._

"_Kay," Kori said. _

_After Rachel changed into her normal clothes Kori bought the dress and then they were all off to checking out other stores and seeing what was in them. After a few more hours in the mall they finally left and headed back to the mansion. When they got back they were greeted at the door by Alfred. _

"_How was your shopping?" Alfred asked_

"_It was fine thank you Alfred," Kori said, "Where are the others?"_

"_They are at their conference Ms. Kori," Alfred said._

"_When will they be back?" Victor asked_

"_In a few. By the way Ms. Kori you are supposed to contact Galfore down in the cave," Alfred said to her._

"_Thanks I'll do that now," Kori said and then headed toward the cave. _


	13. Chapter 13

_Part Thirteen_

_She put in the numbers and waited for Galfore to pick up. He finally picked up after a few minutes, "Galfore how are you?" she asked him_

"_Fine how are you my princess?" Galfore asked_

"_Fine."_

"_Great, your sister contacted me," Glafore said._

"_Oh yeah."_

"_Yes she told me she's getting married."_

"_Yes she is."_

"_That's good. Are you planning on staying on Earth now princess?" Galfore asked_

_Kori gave a smile, "I think I am. I've missed Earth and all my friends."_

"_And him," Galfore said._

_She looked at him but didn't say anything to him. _

"_Do what makes you happy Koriand'r, I'll shall be here when you need me," Galfore said to her and then ended the call. _

_Kori then leaned back in the chair and looked at the blank screen. She sat down there for a little bit longer before she finally headed up for dinner with the others. When she came up for dinner Bruce and Richard where back from there conferences for the day. _

"_You talk to Galfore?" Bruce asked her_

"_Yes," Star said to him as she picked up her glass of water and had a drink. _

"_Before I forget there was a photography that wanted me to give you his number he has a job if you want it," Bruce said to her. _

_Star looked at Bruce, "Who is it?"_

"_Not sure I believe it's someone new on the scene but also supposed to be very good. Everyone thinks he'll be famous in a few months," Bruce said and then handed him a number on a card. _

"_Okay thanks," Star said as she looked at the number on the card that was in her hand. She then placed it in her jean pocket and they ate in silence. That was common for the Wayne mansion silence. After dinner everyone went to their own room. Starfire was standing in front of her window looking out of it with the card in her hand. She then brought it up and looked at the number. She let out a breath and walked over to the phone that was on a stand she picked it up and dialed the number. _

_It rang for a few before someone picked up, "Hello this is Mason."_

"_Hello my names Kori I heard you wanted to speak to me," Kori said to him._

"_Yes I'm glad you called. I have a modeling job I need and was hoping you would be interested," Mason said._

"_Yes I would love to. When did you want to start?" She asked him. _

"_How about tomorrow at seven am?" He asked_

"_Where?"_

"_Meet downtown in front of the park. And I'll take us from there to the place."_

"_Okay I'll meet you tomorrow morning," Kori said and then they ended the call. _

_Star let out a breath and then went to bed for the night. She had set her alarm for six am and then fell asleep. She was up at six and ready to go by six fifteen. She had on a dark red blouse and black jeans with black boots on. She was getting ready to walk out of the front door when someone said her name._

"_Star where are you going?" Richard's voice came. _

_Star turned and looked at him, "I have a job to go to I'll be back later," she said to him and then walked out the door. There was a car in the front that she took and she soon arrived at the park and parked her car. She got out and then walked towards the front of the park. She didn't stand there long a guy in a white shirt, black jeans came up to her. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes._

"_Hello Kori, I'm Mason," he said holding his hand out to her. _

"_Hi," she said taking his hand and they shook hands. "Let's get going," he said and walked over to his car and opened the passenger door for her. She smiled at him and got into his car. He drove off and they were out of the city in an isolated place. He had outfits out there for her and she changed into them. There photo shoot went till about two in the afternoon and then afterwards they drove back to where she had parked the car and he paid her. _

"_Would love to do another session with you Kori possible tomorrow same time," Mason said to her when she was by her car._

"_We going to the same spot?"_

"_No abandon warehouse," he said with a smile._

"_Sure," she said and then got into her car and was off. She stopped at a bank and put her money in. She then went back to the Wayne mansion. Alfred met her at the door having it open for her._

"_Welcome back Miss Kori how was the photo shoot?"_

"_Good Alfred thanks," she said after she was inside she put her hand on a wall and took her boots off. _

_Raven then came in, "Where were you today?"_

"_At a photo shoot with that new guy. His name is Mason. Going to another one tomorrow," Star said to Raven but her emotions held something in them and Raven noticed. _

"_You don't trust him?" Raven questioned._

"_It's not that I don't trust him. But the sessions are just him and me in isolated places like tomorrow it's at an abandon warehouse," she said to Raven. _

"_Then maybe Miss Kori you shouldn't go," Alfred said from behind her. _

_Starfire smiled at him, "I already told him yes."_

"_Do you want me to come then?" Raven asked_

_Starfire smiled and shook her head, "No it's fine. Besides are you and Gar going out tomorrow?"_

"_Yes we are," Raven said._

"_I'll be fine. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." Starfire was in her room and she took a shower washing the make-up off. She didn't go to dinner she was tired she just went to bed and like the night before she set her alarm for six am. Star got dressed in a skirt and a black shirt with boots on when she left the mansion to head to her photo shoot. She meet Mason at the same place. They went to the warehouse and when they entered it almost felt different to her. _

"_Something wrong Kori?" Mason asked her_

"_Uh no nothing," Kori said with a smile and walked over to the set, "What are we doing today?" _

"_It's a capture session," Mason said to her. _


	14. Chapter 14

_Part Fourteen_

"_A capture session I've never heard of that," Kori said looking at him. _

_Mason laughed lightly, "You've probably heard it by different names. Chains Kori. Sexy poses in chains."_

"_Oh okay," Kori said looking at him. _

"_Outfit is back there," he said to her._

_Kori smiled lightly and walked back to where he said her outfit was. She looked at it when she saw it. It was a short red sleeveless dress. She put it on and her black boots on as well. She came out with the outfit on. _

"_Great Kori. Now just lay on the couch and we'll get started."_

_Kori did what he said and laid on the couch. He came over to her and took her wrist and pulled them above her head and put cuffs on them. They were chains that where attached to the bottom of the couch. She let out a breath after he shut them and positioned her arms first. He then walked over to his camera and started to take shots. They ranged from her smiling to her with no expression. He then came back over to her after a few shots to fix her hair. Course his hands didn't just stop at her hair they went down a little and that's when she said something to him. _

"_Mason, what are you doing?"_

"_Nothing Kori," he said with a light smile then went back to his camera. After a few more shots he came back over and took the cuffs off. "Okay," he said to her. _

_She got up and smiled lightly, "That's it?"_

"_Not quiet," Mason said and came over to her. He was a few inches taller than her and she looked at him. He moved her hair and then next thing she knew he kissed her. She was caught off guard with him kissing her, his hand then went to her waist pulling her towards him. When she went to pull away from him seconds later his hand had also gone up to her breast. She pushed him away from her. Before she said anything to him after pushing him away he slapped her which caught her off guard. The next thing she realized he had her on the couch pinned down. _

"_Mason get the hell off of me," she said going to hit him. He caught her arm and pulled both her arms above her head and went to put them in the cuffs. She didn't want to have to use her powers she was supposed to be normal but she realized she would have to use them at least her strength. She got one of her arms free and hit him again in the face. He lost balance for a second but not long enough for her to get away from him. _

"_Fucking bitch," he said and started hitting her. He got her in the face a few times with one hand while the other hand held her in a bruising grip. When he went to hit her again she grabbed his hand and twisted it. She heard it break. He fell to the ground. She went over to his set up and grabbed his keys._

"_You can fucking walk back to civilization," she yelled at him throwing his phone against the wall breaking it. She ran over to the car and got in she drove to the park and grabbed the car and headed back to the mansion she parked it in the garage. She sat in the car for a few seconds and pulled the visor down to look at her face. There was a bruise forming on her right side of her face. She looked at her arm where another bruise was coming. She also had a split lip. She got out of the car and on her way to the elevator she heard a motorcycle come and stop near her. She pushed the elevator button and could hear whoever it was walking towards her she was guessing it was Richard. The elevator opened and she walked in pressing a button. She wasn't facing Richard when she saw him walk in. _

"_How was the session Kori?" Richard asked her, _

"_Fine," she said lightly._

"_Something wrong?" he asked_

"_No." _

_The elevator then stopped and the lights flickered. Richard leaned over to where she was and pressed a button._

"_Alfred," Richard said._

"_Sorry Master Grayson there's something wrong with the system don't worry your friend is working on it," Alfred said. _

"_Yo man I'm working on it but might take a few hours," Victor said._

"_Fine just hurry up," Richard said and leaned back. _

_~Bruce, Alfred, Rachel, Victor, and Gar~ _

_Victor was looking at the garage lot when a car pulled in. "She's back," Victor said to the others._

_The rest all came over and looked at the screen._

"_She's just sitting in the car," Gar said._

"_What is she doing?" Rachel asked as they could see her pull the visor down. _

"_Don't know. She's getting out of the car now." They watched her walk towards the elevator._

"_And look who else is back," Rachel said._

"_Great timing," Victor said. _

"_Wait look at her," Rachel said looking at Kori who was standing in front of the elevator._

_They could see her face from where she was. "Should we still do it?" Gar questioned._

_Bruce looked at the screen, "No better time to do it then when she's hiding something."_

_They watched Richard and Kori get into the elevator and heard there conversation. Victor stopped the elevator between two different floors. Alfred talked to them first and so did Victor. _

_After that, Victor sat back in the chair, "Now what?"_

"_Dinner and we can watch the news," Bruce said to them. _

"_What about them," Rachel asked._

"_I have a system in the front we can watch and listen from there to know when to let them out," Bruce said as he left the room. The other's followed him. _

_~Kori and Richard~_

"_Great," Richard said after standing there for a few seconds. He then looked over at her. She hadn't moved from her position. "Kori something wrong?"_

"_No Richard I'm fine," she said leaning against the elevator wall. _

_He didn't say anything else to her he just leaned against the elevator wall and then sat on the ground. He was sitting there for a few seconds before he looked at Kori again. "Kori just sit down we'll be here for a while."_

"_I'm fine," she said to him. _

_Richard sighed and then stood up and came over so he was leaning against the elevator door. "Kori look at me," he said looking at her. _

_She slightly moved her head so she was looking at him but not a lot. He looked at her and his eyes went down he could slightly see the bruise on her arm. He moved his hand up to her chin and moved it to the side so he could see her face. She closed her eyes as he did. _

"_What happened Star," his tone was even. _

_She just looked at him, "Great photography but a jerk." _

"_What happened?" he said again. _

"_Finished the shoot, he came over kissed me I pushed him away. He hit me I hit him back. Pinned me to the couch, I hit him again and then he just started hitting me. I broke his wrist," Star said opening her eyes and looked at him, "I also left him stranded there." _

_He looked at her and let out a breath, "I'll take care of it Star."_

"_Don't Richard just leave it alone," she said to him._

"_Why would I leave it alone Star he hit you," he said he was angry. _

"_Richard just leave it alone okay," she said to him. She put her back against the wall and closed her eyes. _

"_Why did you come back Star?" Richard asked_

"_Cause I couldn't use my powers," Star said opening her eyes and looking at him._

"_Why?" he said to her. _

"_Richard what is the point of this," Star said to him. _

"_Just answer it Star why couldn't you?"_

"_Doesn't matter."_

"_Star just tell me," Richard said getting frustrated with her. _

"_Why are you obsessed with Slade?" Star asked him. _

"_Because he's the one that has gotten away ever turn and we were so close sometimes but somehow he just gets away ever time. Now stop stalling and tell me." _

_She looked at him, "Because of you Richard. All we ever did was fight. And I was tired of watching you slowly destroy yourself. I left because of you and I couldn't use my powers because of you. You are what makes me happy and without you I feel so alone," she said tears starting to come to her eyes. He looked at her. After a few more seconds of him looking at her he came over to her and wrapped his arms around her. With her head against his chest she started crying more. _

"_Star don't cry please. I hate it when you cry," he said running his hand through her hair. Star slightly laughed against him and pulled away to look at him. "You always did." _

_He gave her a light smile and then moved his hand up to her face and whipped the tears away. He looked at her face more and ran his hand across it, "I'm still taking care of it Star." _

_She didn't say anything to him. The elevator then started to move again. When it came to the top everyone was there. _

"_Star what happened?" Victor asked _

"_Nothing," Star said to them and then Raven came over to her and used her powers to heal the bruises on her. _

"_Thanks Rachel," Star said to her._

"_You're welcome." _

"_Do you two want something to eat?" Alfred asked.  
"No thanks Alfred," Star said to him, "I'll just be in my room." _

_Then left everyone and went up to her room. _


	15. Chapter 15

_Part Fifteen_

_Star wasn't alone in her room for long there was a knock on her door while she was changing her clothes. "Come in," she said. _

_The door opened and then closed, "Star where are you?" Richard's voice came. _

"_Changing in the bathroom," Star said and then after a few seconds she came out of the bathroom in pants and shirt. "You need something?" she asked him. _

_He didn't answer her he just came up to her and the next thing she knew his lips where on hers. His hand was around her waist and his other hand was on her cheek. She kissed him back and then he pulled away from her. "I've missed you Star," he said to her. She smiled at him and then leaned up to him and kissed him again. He kissed her back and then pinned her against the wall near her window. One hand was against the wall the other was on her waist as he kissed her. She kissed him back and then put her hands on his pants and her fingers through his belt and pulled his body closer to her. He nipped at her bottom lip lightly but he was pulled away from her when his cell phone went off. He pulled away to look at his phone. She just looked at him. _

"_I have to take this sorry," Richard said to her. He walked away from her and out of the room. She rolled her eyes once he was gone and then pulled the covers to her bed back. She got into her bed and fell asleep. _

_ ~Richard~_

_He was kissing her till his phone went off. He told her he had to take it and apologized to her. He left the room as he took his cell out and answered it. _

"_Hello?" he said_

"_Hey Dick you gonna come over tonight?" a sexy female voice said. _

"_No I'm not Daisy," he said to her. _

"_Why not?" she said she sounded like she was probably pouting. _

"_I'm not because I'm seeing someone?" He said to her._

"_Who are you seeing? That must be really new because it hasn't hit the news yet," Daisy said she now sounded angry. _

"_It doesn't matter who I'm seeing, I'm seeing someone so I won't be coming over late at night to see you anymore," he said to her. The girls he usually saw knew it was a short term thing. Daisy apparently didn't understand that. That's how it was with him and Bruce never stayed with one girl. Course he wanted Starfire and that's who he wanted to stay with as well as to protect her. "Bye Daisy." He said and then hung up the phone._

_He put his phone back into his pocket and opened her door to find Star sleeping he smiled slightly before he shut her door and went back to his own room to go to sleep for the night. Course he couldn't help but be upset that Daisy had called when she did. If she hadn't called he could only imagine what would have happened. He eventually fell asleep. And for the first night in a while there was no dream's about her and he didn't wake up wondering why he had a dream about them arguing because there was none. When he got out of bed he took a shower and put on a button up black shirt and black slacks. He and Bruce had one more conference before him and his team could leave to go home. Or he could use this time to just stay here for a few more days. The Titans East where taking care of things for them while they were gone. So maybe he would decide they should stay for a few more days. Him and the guys could go find the photography named Mason. The thought of that guy angered him her breaking his wrist and leaving him stranded out there was not good enough he thought. After he was dressed he went down to the dining room and sat down in his spot. Alfred brought his food and drink out and placed it in front of him. _

"_Ready for the last conference?" Bruce asked Richard after a few seconds. _

"_Yes, these are so boring," Richard said to him. _

"_Kori don't forget to contact Galfore and your sister. Somehow she got this number," Bruce said to her. _

"_I'll take care of those after breakfast," Star said as she continued to eat her food. It was quiet after that. Bruce and Richard soon took off after they finished there breakfast for their conference they took the limo that was driven by someone. It was a guy his family had been with the Wayne's for a while so he was trusted. As soon as Bruce and Richard where gone the Titans turned towards Star. _

"_So," Victor started._

"_So what?" Kori asked_

"_Don't play dumb Kori you know what." _

"_There's a lot I know what is it you're implying to?" Kori asked_

"_You and Richard," Gar finally said._

"_What about us?"_

"_Are you two back together?" Rachel asked _

"_I'm not sure," Kori said and then stood up, "I will be making calls down in the cave if any of you need me," she said and then went towards the sitting room where she opened the secret passage and took the elevator down._


End file.
